Call of Duty: Finest Hour
Call of Duty: Finest Hour was released in 2004, and was developed by Spark Unlimited. It was released for the Gamecube, Xbox and the Playstation 2. Background Spark Unlimited were given the opportunity to develop a Call of Duty game, and they accepted the task, and were set a budget of Two Million Dollars. Most the Soviet Campaign was based off a War Film named Enemy at the Fronts. Due too exceeding their budget by Six Million Dollars, and other disputes with Activision, the Planned sequel was cancelled. Gameplay The game is a First Person Shooter set in World War Two. The game was given Multiplayer Support depending on the Console. The aim is to kill the enemies and to achieve the objectives in order to reach the end of the level. List of Weapons Rifles Automatic Weapons Other Story Soviet Campaign Private Aleksandr Sokolov of the Red Army is sent via boat to the War Torn city of Stalingrad to fight the Wehrmacht. After Sergeant Puskov is killed by a Sniper, he meets a female sniper, Lieutenant Pavelovna, and they take over the German Bunker on the hill. After this, Sokolov is given the job as her spotter. After holding off a German attack, they progress through the sewers to a tractor factory, due to the main path being blocked. In the factory, they assist a tank crew in need of help, as the Wehrmacht was closing in. They then get in the T-34 tank and push further into Stalingrad. Major Badanov leads the tank crew through Stalingrad, but are attacked by German forces, and defends the Tank. The Skirmish resulted in Pavelovna recieving serious wounds. The team then fight with their tank through the city until they reach a Soviet base of operation. They are given orders to deliver coordinates to a commissar, so he could attack the Nazi's with Katushya rockets. The tank team then assault a German Airfield as part of Operation: Little Saturn, and they destroy Aircraft and Troop Transports in the area, to avoid them being used in Stalingrad. They then aquire vital documents, which are needed to be delivered to superiors. British Campaign A British Commando and Demolitions Expert, Edward Carlyle, serving with Sergeant Starkey, lead a night raid to destroy a German Fuel Depot and other facilities in North Africa. After this is achieved, the team lead an attack on a German Fortess to release their chokehold on the territory. To get there, they take a journey on a Jeep, with Carlyle manning the machine gun and destroying vehicles and killing Germans while Starkey driving in the desert. An explosion throws them from their Jeep and into the battle. They destroy the defences and rescue Sergeant Dehart, who was held hostage by the Wehrmacht. They then rescue the Cartographer in the underground tunnels, then escape, American Campaign ﻿Sergeant Chuck Walker leads an attack to capture Aachen from German Forces, leading Corporal Church and their men in the assault. The failure of the earlier Operation: Market Garden means they also have to escort a tank column. Their successful capture of the town leads to both of them being promoted. Sergeant Sam Rivers, a Tank Commander, is tasked to captured a road through Tillet that the Germans are using to capture Bastogne. He captures the village, and destroyed German supply lines. Now a Lieutenant, Walker infiltrates Remagen, a German town, and to scout a bridge that would lead them over the River Rhine. Walker links up with Rivers, and he protects and escorts his tanks through German Defences. A huge hole prevents the tanks from going further, so Walker and his squad capture the bridge alone, before German troops demolish it. After this, he mans an Anti-Aircraft gun to shoot down Hostile aircraft attempting to destroy the bridge. He then replaces the Nazi Flag with the American Flag, and watches American troops enter Germany. Category:Call of Duty Category:2004 Category:PlayStation 2 Category:GameCube Category:Xbox Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:World War II Category:Developed by Spark Unlimited Category:Published by Activision